User blog:BiggestJustDanceFan16261320/Guess The Song
Just-Dance-4-Wii-U-pic-2.jpg|Hint: A song from Just Dance 4 Guessed By GetLuck Song Domino Guess The Song 2.jpg|Hint: Only has two songs on the whole series so far Guessed By GetLuck Song Maneater 9014-just-dance-2.jpg|Hint: "Amore chiamami" and "Appelle moi mon cheri" mean the same thing in this song Guessed By GetLuck Song Call Me untitled.jpg|Hint: Super .... Hint 2: Third hardest song for this artist Hint 3: A song by NM (First letter of first and last name) Guessed by Ryan2014 Song Super Bass Guess The Song 5.jpg|Hint: Its a cover of a Britney Spears Song Guessed By Oscar liam Song Baby One More Time Guess The Song 6.jpg|Hint: A korean song on a Japanese game Hint 2: BPBP (Can you guess the acronym Guessed By Neverletyouloveme Song Bo Peep Bo Peep 2352559-justdance_5.jpg|Hint: You drink cold drinks in the.... Guessed By GetLuck Song In The Summertime 300px-Respect.jpg|Hint: A song that hasn't been proprely released on Just Dance yet Guessed By GetLuck Song Respect thCAG0IT9V.jpg|Hint: Ella... Ella... Ella... Eh... Guessed By GetLuck Song Umbrella 350px-Just-dance-2014-201382115130_16.jpg|Hint: An Egyptian style background and dance Hint 2: NOT BY KATY PERRY Guessed By GetLuck Song Rich Girl 185px-192.jpg|Hint: Started a dance craze Hint 2: Covered by people who covered Britney Spears' songs Guessed By GetLuck Song Macarena Guess The Song 12.jpg|Hint: Has a Superhero Guessed By GetLuck Song Break Free 335px-Just_Dance_2_Beta_Dancer_(Extraction).jpg|Hint: Just Dance 2 Beta Guessed By GetLuck Song Poker Face Just_Dance_2014_Dancers_(correct).jpg|Hint; Its an alternate Guessed By GetLuck Song Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ALTERNATE: On-Stage thCATQXMIZ.jpg|Hint: The price of stuff sometimes Hint 2: You get this if you use a lot of coupons or if they have it Hint 3: Look at the price Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Free Guess The Song 16.png|Hint: Robots (THATS ALL) Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Built For This Aint_No_Other_Man_(DANCER).jpg|Hint: Starts with Aint no Guessed By GetLuck Song Ain't No Other Man The_dancer_colored_diffrently_.jpg|Hint: Its a mashup Hint 2: The dancer showed in this mashup is in a different colour scheme (OOPS HIT EM UP STYLE) Guessed By GetLuck Song Run The Show ALTERNATE: Mashup Rocknrollavatar.jpg|Hint: Starts with Rock Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Rock N Roll Guess The Song 20.jpg|Hint: Save Our Souls Hint 2: Song from Just Dance 2 Guessed by Aressuko Song SOS Tik_Tok_Dancer.jpg|Hint: ...... On the clock Guessed By Aressuko Song TiK ToK Guess The Song 22.png|Hint: We`re beautiful like ________ in the sky Guessed By Aressuko Song Diamonds Guess The Song 23.jpg|Hint: A Coca-Cola song Guessed By Aressuko Song Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 240.jpg|Hint: A song from a movie that was released in 2013 Hint 2: Let.... Guessed by Aressuko Song Let It Go justdanceforkids_0000.jpg|Hint: A song from Just Dance Kids Hint 2: Hot ______ Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Hot Potato 300.jpg|Hint: Song on Just Dance 2 Guessed By ActionJax17 Song D.A.N.C.E Just-Dance-4-008.jpg|Hint: It has TVs in the background Guessed By Ryan2014 Song Diggin' In The Dirt JustDance2014_Screenshot_WiiU_Candy1_E3_130610_4h15pmPT.jpg|Hint: Candice (THATS ALL (AGAIN) Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Candy just-dance-2014-screenshot-ME3050152611_2.jpg|Hint: So clap your hands Guessed By Jackboog21 Song Turn Up The Love I will be updating it daily on vacations and Friday, Saturday and Sunday on school days. THERE COULD ALSO BE SOME ALTERNATES AND FANMADES Category:Blog posts